Un instant de bonheur
by Pouki26
Summary: Un moment de tendresse entre nos deux héros, Derek et Stiles...


**Parce qu'il y a des gens qui ont le don de vous donner l'envie d'écrire encore et toujours, de vous surpasser pour donner le meilleur de soi-même, qui sont là pour vous encourager et qui croit en vous... **

**Un énorme merci. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les doigts agiles de Derek courraient librement sur la peau douce et délicate du cou de Stiles, allumant des étincelles d'un désir hypnotique. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité lumineuse, reflétant une étendue éternelle de passion et de rêve. Sur ses lèvres tentatrices dansaient des flammes, ardentes, dévorantes, que seule la bouche du jeune homme pouvait éteindre. Stiles était le seul à pouvoir apaiser le feu qui brûlait si intensément dans son corps, le seul à pouvoir à jamais le plonger dans l'abyme de délices sempiternels.

Installé à califourchon sur son amant aussi docile qu'un chaton nouveau né, Derek glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon, la seconde se refermant avec convoitise sur le sexe fièrement dressé lui offrant de légers mouvements de va et vient. Étourdit de plaisir, affamé de luxure, Stiles attrapa le visage de son aîné l'obligeant à lui offrir ses lèvres.

Stiles était nu, à la totale merci de l'alpha, tout aussi nu que lui, et ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer sous de savoureuses cajoleries animales. Prisonnier de son regard de braise, incapable du moindre son, il n'était plus qu'une marionnette entre les mains expertes et fermes de Derek.

Perdus dans leurs baisers, le loup entendait l'humain retenir sa respiration et percevait avec une extrême précision  
les battements désordonnés de son cœur comme si ce fut les siens. Stiles n'était entre ses bras qu'une proie frémissante, une âme condamnée à une éternité de tourments, n'ayant d'autre choix que de se plier aux exigences de ses caresses dans un mélange de virulence et d'avidité.

Néanmoins, d'impatience mal contenue, bien trop désireux de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'objet de ses tourments,  
Derek plaqua fermement son corps contre celui de l'humain lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise. Il créa un feu brûlant entre leur deux corps, comme un disque de soleil de feu coincé entre eux, comme une fleur pressée  
entre les pages d'un livre qui brûlerait le papier.

L'amour était pour Derek le pire des fléaux. C'était comme un poison dans les entrailles. Torturant, Foudroyant. Il aimait Stiles comme il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant. Il avait ce besoin vital de le sentir, le respirer, le toucher. Se séparer de lui, serait comme se déchirer en deux. Un sort pire que la mort.

Une bouffée de chaleur traversa les veines de l'alpha quand Stiles murmura à son oreille.

- Prends-moi Derek!

Prit de frénésie, un frisson d'une douceur exquise parcourue sa colonne pour mieux fleurir au creux de ses reins.  
Son sang s'échauffa et il dû y mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas plonger ses crocs dans l'épaule de son humain.

- Tourne-toi! Je vais te prendre.

Stiles obéit sans broncher et se retourna écartant légèrement les cuisses afin d'accueillir en lui la fierté de Derek.  
Le corps recouvert de frissons, la tête comme dans du coton, il n'était plus qu'une boule de nerf surexcitée, fiévreux, pressé. Il désespérait de sentir les mains de Derek partout sur lui, de ses baisers épars semés sur son dos, ses épaules, sa nuque. Mais il crevait surtout de l'envie de le goûter.

Quand Derek se pressa à la base de ses fesses, Stiles se retourna vivement.

- Attends!

La voix de Stiles était sans appel, presque suppliante.

- Je veux d'abord m'occuper de toi.

Derek fronça vaguement les sourcils observant tranquillement le jeune homme prendre son érection en main. Il se laissa tomber en arrière s'installant sur ses coudes alors que Stiles se glissa dans son entrejambe, vacillant et incertain.

- Stiles, l'appela doucement l'alpha.

Le susnommé releva un visage empourpré et rencontra le regard doux et protecteur de son loup.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

Stiles sourit mollement.

- J'en ai envie.

Sans plus se soucier du regard perplexe et dérouté de Derek, Stiles baissa les yeux et goûta pour la première fois à la fierté de l'alpha. D'abord hésitant et plein de réserve, il suçota le gland gorgé de sang le léchant avec une tendresse infinie tandis que ses doigts maladroits imprimaient de légers mouvements de rotation sur la verge endolorie. Il avait si souvent rêvé de ce moment, de ce jour où à son tour il offrirait à son amant les mêmes plaisirs auxquels Derek le soummetait nuit après nuit sans jamais rien demander en retour.

S'éveillant pleinement à ces nouvelles sensations, Stiles sortit de sa rêverie et perçut les sons à demi-étouffés de Derek alors que son bassin se soulevait de manière presque imperceptible. Rassuré et plus heureux que jamais, l'humain se laissa pleinement consumer par son désir et fondit sur le sexe du loup, le léchant avec une aisance et une dextérité qu'il était loin de soupçonner, sa main s'enroulant et se pressant sur le membre tendu.

Derek était un parfait mélange de salé et de sucré, un goût frais et agréable. Il émanait de son corps une délicieuse odeur de luxure, mais surtout, il sentait bon le savon, une fragrance légère voletant aux narines d'un Stiles possédé et enivré.

Une douleur sourde avait tapissé la gorge de Derek. Il n'était plus que lave en fusion. Un volcan grondait en lui menaçant d'exploser. Comment diable Stiles parvenait-il à le soumettre à autant de plaisir? Il n'était qu'un simple novice dans ce domaine, et pourtant, il réussissait d'une main de maître à lui faire perdre la tête, à lui faire oublier où il était. C'était juste éblouissant de sensations, comme un trop plein d'émotion, une envie de jouir sur le champ.

Succombant à la main posée sur son sexe, aux doigts graciles l'enserrant de toutes leur forces, à cette langue le léchant avec véhémence et cette bouche cherchant à l'avaler, Derek renonça et se laissa aller au plaisir. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux et lâcha ces soupirs bien trop longtemps opprimés expirant si bruyamment que son loup grogna longtemps de satisfaction.

- Bordel Stiles! Tu vas me faire venir si tu continues.

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait pas bien trop adsorbé par ses petites affaires. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que Derek vienne dans sa bouche. Mais Derek ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Cela était trop prématuré. Nul besoin de griller les étapes.

- Arrête!

L'alpha posa une main sur la tête de Stiles qui leva les yeux, interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ça ira pour cette fois.

- Hein? Mais...

- Tais-toi!

Stiles fit la moue alors que Derek l'attirait à lui dans un baiser passionné, éperdu de désir.

- Merci, souffla l'alpha à son oreille.

- C'est quand tu veux mon loup, répondit Stiles dans un sourire.

Derek se retint de rire devant autant d'enthousiasme et se dépêcha de retourner le jeune homme pour enfin le posséder.

- Je vois que tu es impatient, lança Stiles en s'allongeant confortablement sur le ventre. On dirait que ma petite gâterie ne t'a pas laissé indifférent.

Derek se pencha sur lui en grondant. Il le força à lever les fesses et écarter les cuisses.

- En tout cas, je suis content. A en juger par les gémissements que tu... Aaaaaaaahhhhh!

Derek s'était enfoncé d'un coup obligeant par la même occasion l'humain à se taire. Il n'avait nullement besoin d'entendre ses élucubrations. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire.

- T'aurai pu prévenir quand même, rouspéta Stiles sans même tourner la tête.

- C'est à mon tour de te faire gémir, et crois-moi, je ne serai pas aussi gentil que d'habitude.

Stiles déglutit face à la menace proférée mais un malicieux sourire étira ses lèvres et son cœur palpita de joie.  
Encore une fois, il allait passer la nuit à hurler de plaisir.

* * *

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de passer un très bon réveillon de noël.


End file.
